Naruto had Enough
by Jak7
Summary: Naruto is training to enter the academy when he is attacked.
1. Chapter 1

"Here it goes again." he came back from training in the woods and the villagers found him. They looked worse than usual, they actually had weapons, well of a type, some of them were carrying rakes and hoes, while some actually brought katanas. The boy was confused, he hadn't done anything sever lately. The last thing he did was put a bucket of water over someones house, be he couldn't have gotten caught for that because he removed the bucket before it fell on anyone. "There he goes, get him!" They rushed the boy, but he jumped over the first attacker, landing on the man's back and pushed himself off to a near tree. He started to go home, "What did I do to deserve such hate?" He thought as he jumped from tree to tree. When he arrived home he found that they were already waiting for him."What have I done? Why do you hate me so much?" They didn't answer him they just shouted "Kill the demon!"** "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME THAT?!"** Naruto said, they didn't answer, and he just realized something, he had nowhere to run this time. So, this time he decided to stay, and find out why they want to kill him. They started to run towards him. _"Those villagers hate you,everyone hates them._"said a voice in a raspy, hoarse tone, coming from, what he though was, inside his head. "Who are you?" Naruto said out loud. "Look he's talking to the Kyubi!" "Who's the Kyubi?" The boy asked. They didn't listen to him. But, this mentioning of the "Kyubi" caused the already angered villagers to get even more so. They started to attack the little boy. He looked around, "Damn, they got me surrounded. I'll have to defend myself...right, if they die in self-defense...Why am I thinking that?" He was about to pull out his kunai when a villager came from behind him. "Die demon!" He stabbed the boy in his right shoulder with a trowel. _"Beaten by a fucking trowel? Really? Why must I be placed within such a weak, miserable,little piece of shi-" **"**_** SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** _"Yes, let the hatred flow through you." _**"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!"** The boy said screaming. The villager behind him continued his assault, until he noticed something. The very place that he just stabbed the kid, was already healing! He screamed to the other villagers "Help, his demon powers are healing him to fast!" The other villagers paused for a moment. Then 6 of them ran to aid him in the attack of the small boy. Stabbing, beating, kicking, punching, anything to get him down on his knees. The boy felt nothing of the pain, all he felt was hatred, for himself for being so weak, for everyone else for being so mean, and that stupid voice in his head for being so annoying. His rage feed the voice _"Yes, yes, YES kill them boy, kill them, everyon-" **"**_**STOP IT!" **The boy and the villagers turned to see from whom this voice belonged to. It belonged to a small girl, about the boy's age, with pale skin, straight dark purple hair, and very light purple eyes. **"STOP HURTING HIM!" **The villagers that were attacking the boy continued, while one of them said "Look, little Hyuga girl, you don't know what this boy has done, he's responsi-"** "I DON"T CARE WHAT HE DID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" "**This girl actually cares about me?" the boy thought . Some of the villagers, scared about what could happen, left leaving those who really despised the little boy. Even though they were constantly stabbing and beating him he did not move, he just keep watching her. Then, a villager said "Look girl were not going to stop, so why don't you get out of here?" **"NO!" **she screamed. "Well then I'll just make you!" the villager kicked her hard in the stomach and she collapsed on the ground. but, a few moments later she got up again. "This time I'll make sure you stay down!" said the villager taking a katana he had and thrusting it towards her head. She braced herself for the impact."W-What happened?" she opened her eyes. All she saw was the face of a boy, with what looks like whiskers on his face, yellow pointy hair, and an orange jumpsuit. When the boy say the villager grab for his katana he ran leaving the other villagers and jumped in the bath of the katana. "**LEAVE HER ALONE!**" he screamed, the villagers paused for a moment in silence. Then the villager preceded to thrust the sword through his orange jumpsuit, straight into his back until he drove it into his right shoulder-blade. The boy didn't even flinch " I've held back this entire time, never once fighting back, but I swear if you ever touch this girl again, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The villager then drove a knife straight into his the left shoulder blade."Your just a kid, how could you possibly try to kill us?" "Watch me." The boy turned around and kicked the man in the stomach while, at the same time, he retrieved the katana that was in his back and used it to stab the man right were he's been practicing, in his Aorta, "Right below the lung." he thought. Then the other five villagers rushed him, hoping to outnumber and intimidate him. It didn't work. He pulled the katana out of the man's now lifeless corpse and jumped into the air, he then threw the knife in his back and threw it staight threw the villagers' jugular, killing him instantly. "You should leave. You could get hurt." "No, I want to stay with you." The boy blushed, and asked her if she knew any fighting techniques. "Y-Yes, I've been learning the gentle fist fighting style for the past 2 years." Okay, lets go." The boy went for the 3 on the left while the girl went for the 2 on the right. She used a a fixed point of chakra on both hands and hit them in the tenketsu spots she learned would paralyze them. The boy, however, killed them quite brutally. He used the knife and ran towards a villager and ran the blade through his left eye and into his left hemisphere of his brain, killing him instantly. He then thrusted the katana through the other villagers ribs, at a slanted angle, (so he could get to the heart without hitting a rib.) The last villager left saying " I will tell the hokage!" After the boy and girl watched the villager leave they just stood there. The boy finally had a good look at her, her face looked so soft, and perfect, not a single blemish..._"That's all the chakra I'm letting you borrow, you weakling." _"What are you talki-" the boy passed out on the ground. But, not before almost all his wounds healed. The only one still bleeding was the one that was stabbed with the knife. "I-I-I should take him inside."


	2. Well, he finally woke up

The boy opens his eyes, and he sees something all to familiar... his ceiling. He turns, "What the?..." He sees a girl in his room. She was quite pretty. She was wearing a lightly tan sweater ending in a fluffy bundle. She wore He had never seen anyone that looked like her, but she seemed somewhat familiar.  
"You're awake?" She says in a somewhat embarrassed voice.  
"Aren't you the girl from earlier? Who are you?"  
"Oh, t-that's right. I never introduced myself. I-I'm Huyga Hinata."  
"Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto. Why are you here?"  
She blushes,"ummmmm, I t-thought...ummmm... You needed help. So, I took you home and waited to see if you were okay."  
"Well, that makes... Wait, how do you know were I live?! Are you some sort of spy sent to gain my trust and-"  
"I-I love you!" The boy was shocked, his previously hostile tone turned to nothing but confusion and joy.  
"I've loved you ever since I saw you training in the woods behind my house. You looked so-so determined."  
"Wait, you've watched me train? For how long?" Naruto said while he thought about all the things he's said during training and all the slip-ups and his faced turned red.  
"F-For the past few months, and I'm sorry that I've been spying on you,but, I-I-I think that I could repay you."  
Naruto's mind instantly drifted to dirty thoughts of this girl he just meet. Causing his face to turn red again."How-how can you repay me?"  
"I can help you escape."  
His face turned serious "I can't leave,yet. I need to get some answers."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Their's a voice in my head, and.. he helped me."  
"What-what do you mean Naruto-kun?"  
"Earlier during the fight with the villagers, i felt chakra that wasn't my own, and it-it was healing me. And..did you just call me Naruto-kun?" he said turning a little red.  
"Y-yes, I t-thought it was appropriate. I-If you don't want me to I'l-"  
"Don't." Naruto said with a strong smile on his face.  
"Well, then Naruto-kun, where are we going to get some answers from?"  
"A close friend"  
"Naruto-kun, you have friends?"He said He stared at her, with a seemingly murderous intent in his eyes. "I just never see you with anyone when your training. I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. " She said with so sweetly and gently, and with such honesty he couldn't help but forgive her."Lets go." he said as he thought about if Hinata really loves him. "I wonder if she really does love me" Naruto thought.

"Follow me Hinata if you want, but I don't think you'll need directions."  
She was confused. "Why not?"  
"Because were going to the Hokages tower." She looked surprise but said nothing."Naruto-kun must have such powerful friends, if they live in the hokages tower. But, then why don't they do anything about him getting beat up and humiliated every day." Hinata thought as they walked down the very dark street. "How long was I out?"Naruto thought as he looked around, "It must be about 3 in the morning." They walked into the building no problem, but then, as Naruto knew, it was going to be a bit harder. During the day time the hokage's tower is open to the public so that if theirs a problem they can report it directly to him. But, onces it gets dark the place gets locked down and, unless you have official business with the hokage and his associates. But, Naruto always manages to speak with his friend without getting caught. But, this time it's different, this time it isn't just him. This time he has to get there with Hinata-kun behind him. They passed by several sleeping ANBU. " These guys can't possibly be that great if two children can pass by undetected." Naruto thought while they went up the stairs.

"N-N-Naruto-kun this is the way to the lord hokage`s office." Hinata said quite confused.

"That`s where were going...and when we get there don`t call me Naruto-kun around the hokage."

"O-Okay Naruto-ku...I mean Naruto." He couldn't help but smile at her, he loved the fact that he made her nervous, and that every time she says his name he blushes, he was proud that, after knowing her for only a day, she already was his girlfriend. At least, he thinks she's his girlfriend. "If a girl watches you while you sleep that mean she at least likes you doesn't it? Or maybe she's really just a creep. No, that can't be it." He thought as he turned back to look at her. "She CAN'T be a creep, she's to shy to be a creep. Plus, I don't think I'd even care if she was. As long as she cares about me I don't care if she was even the Nine Tails." But he still wasn't sure if Hinata even liked him, he was pretty sure she did, but he wasn't sure. The only people who have ever given him advice was the would remember his wife and say that a girlfriend is the one person in the shinobi world that you trust your most personal secrets but then he'd also say stuff like "You can never trust a women," because his wife always thought so highly of herself and other , until recently Naruto didn't talk to any other women besides Ayame, and he didn't really tell her much she didn't already know. But, he felt different with this new girl, he felt like that he could trust her with anything. Yet, he still had some questions about her "But I'll ask her another time, right now I need to talk to the hokage." Naruto thought right as he opened the door.

"Well, _Naurto-kun, _why did you tell young Hinata her not to call you that?"

"But...we...how...whispering...how?"

"You still have a lot to learn little one, but for now let us just talk. What do I owe the pleasure of you two love birds doing here?" Sarutobi said with nothing but joy and a smile on his old, wrinkly face.

"We aren't love birds! This is serious Sarutobi-sama, we were attacked."

"What do you mean attacked?!" Sarutobi said, the expression of joy on his face changed to bitter fear, but Naruto also thought he saw a little guilt in his eyes."Why would Sarutobi-sama feel guilty?"


	3. The Hokage's Truth

"Who attacked us?" The hokage asked with a sullen look on his face.  
"The villagers, they really tried to kill me this time." The hokage said nothing, but just looked at Naruto, grief and sadness in his eyes.  
"A-Also hokage, their something I need to ask you.  
"What is it Naruto?"  
"I've been hearing.. a voice."  
The sadness in his eyes quickly turned to fear. "What do you mean you hear a voice?"  
"Earlier today, when I was fighting those villagers, I heard a voice, but it wasn't just a voice because it-it, in-powered me with chakra. THat healed me much faster then usaual."  
"I didn't think Naurto-kun noticed that he was healing that fast. " Hinata thought,  
"What do you mean, faster than usual?" Sarutobi asked.  
"Well, usually, when I get hurt or cut I heal pretty fast like in a 1 or 2 days sometimes it heals in an hour or so. But, this time I was healing much faster, I got some major wounds and they healed in a few minutes!"  
Sarutobi looked not as surprise as Naruto thought. "Naruto, you know the legend of the Nine Tail Fox?"  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with me! Stop changing the subject Sarutobi-same!"|  
"Tell me then."  
"WHY!?"  
"Tell me what you know." The hokage looked quite serious about this so Naruto told him what he knew.  
"So, you know that the fourth hokage sacrificed himself for the village? And you know the it attacked the village the same day you were born."  
"Yes,yes, yes. But what does this have to do with me?!"  
"Did you also know that the forth hokage had a wife?"  
"WHY DO I CARE?"  
"Shut-up Naruto and listen. The hokage's wife had a child on October 10, about 7 years ago?"  
"wait, you mean the same day i was born?"  
"Yes, the same day. Did you also know that the hokage's wife was the Jinchuuriki of the  
Nine-Tails?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means she had the Nine-Tails inside her, Naruto-kun."  
"That's correct Hinata."  
"Uh-eh... what do you mean inside her?!"  
"It's spirit was trapped inside a seal that they had put on her."  
"Ooo, okay, well tha...YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT THIS HAS TO-"  
"Stop yelling! You'll give me a headache, now listen on the day she gave birth her seal was weakened, and someone took her and released the Kyuubi. The fourth hokage was very powerful, but he knew that even he couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, he had to seal it. But, he had to seal it in a baby newly born. So, he sealed it in his own son. He used the best sealing jutsu he knew, but it involved giving his soul up."  
"WHY WOULD HE GIVE UP HIS SOUL?!"  
"Because he loved his son so much, but he alone couldn't have held the Kyuubi down, it was with his wifes help that he had enough time to do the jutsu. See, her clan had taught her a great technique that bound the Kyuubi in chains made of her chakra. So, they both sacrificed themselves so that their son could live on, but the son was cursed with a terrible fate. He now had the Nine-Tails inside him."  
"WELL THAT SUCKS FOR HIM BUT-."  
"You know what else we learned through the fourth hokages death?"  
"I don't care!"  
"What hokage-sama?" Hinata said.  
"That someone was controlling the Nine-Tails with a genjustu."  
"Who could possibly put the Nine-Tails under a genjustu?" Naruto asked, yet right as he asked he already knew the answer _"That fucking Uchiha, Madara!"_  
"I don't kn-"  
"Who's Uchiha Madara? Is he some how related to Sasuke?!"  
"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT MADARA?!" The hokage yelled furious with by the mere mentioning of that name.  
"That voice told me. Who is he?"  
*sigh*"Uchiha Madara was a man who, for as far as I can tell was the first rival of the fourth hokage. He was said to have died after his battle withe the first hokage at the Valley of the End."  
_"He 's not dead, that bastard took control over me! Naruto tell him this:"  
_"He's not dead, when he took control of me I was able to enter his mind, part of it was blocked off to me, but the part that I was able to access was about him turning into Madara, I didn't really understand that."  
"Naruto, do you know how is telling you this?"  
"Yes, while, I think so..."  
"It's the nine-Tails Naruto."  
_"See here child, I hate you, but, if theirs one think I hate more then you, or you mother, or this forsaken village is Uchiha Madara!"_  
" But, I thought you just said that the ho0kage sealed it in-" He thought for a while.  
"Y-Your the fourth hokages son Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she looked at him with surprise. Naruto was in such a flurry of emotions, he was happy that he finally knew who his parents were,mad that nobody had told him that , sad that they died before he got to know them, excited that his father was the legendary fourth hokage, remorseful of all the times he was mad at his parents for not being their, and most of all he felt...solace.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, for not ever-"  
"It's okay, I understand, if anyone knew the village would be in be trouble...hokage...could I ask you something?"  
"What is it Naruto?"  
"Could I leave the village?"  
"What do you mean 'leave the village'?"  
"I want to go find the man who was responsible for the suffering of my parents."  
"Naruto... I can't talk you out of this could I?"  
"No." He said emanating his determination.  
"I want to go to."And, for the first time Naruto noticed Hinata's endearment towards him.  
"What?" Naruto and the hokage said in unison.  
"I want to go with Naruto."  
"H-Hinata..." And, for the first time Naruto noticed Hinata's endearment towards him. "She's really cares about me... I need to find a way to pay here back." Naruto thought.  
"Hinata, you know that if you go with him not only will you be in danger but your family will look for you."  
"Y-yes, but I want to be at Naruto-kun's side for as long as long as I still breathe."  
"Are you sure Hinata-san?"  
"P-Positive." She said as she grabbed Naruto's hand. He looked at her and decided to go with it.  
"You two... you two are sure about your decisions to leave the village?"  
"Yes." They said unison.  
"Then you'll need training."

Sorry,, I took so long. I've been busy. I'll try to post one every 2or3 days.


	4. Naurto's New Sensei

"Both of you will have to train. Naruto you more so, then Hinata."  
"Wh-What why?!"  
"Because, if I am correct Hinata you've been taught the gentle fist style when you were five."  
"Y-Yes lord hokage-sama."

"As for you Naruto, you'll need much more training."

"Okay, but whip will train us hokage-sama?"

"I have yet to decide but-" The hokage was cut off by a sound near the curtains.

"So, he's made made contact with the Kyubbi?"

"What is he doing here?!" Sarutobi said surprised.

"I was supposed to kill him, but if he needs training, I will provide. Only on one condition." A man said appearing from apparently was wearing tight black jeans, with a black v-cut shirt, while wearing a large black trench coat. His hair was also straight, down almost to his clavicle. He also had lines going down his face starting from in between his eyes to just beneath his nose, the were perpendicular to one another both going away from the nose. Naruto thought he looked a bit familiar.

"Why would I even want you to train him?!"

"Because you know that I am the strongest ninja in the village and because I know much more about him the you do hokage-sama."

"Liar! How could you possibly know more about me then hokage-sama?!" Naruto yelled.

"I know that you have been practicing a jutsu that was hidden in that scroll.I also know your quite good at it but your clones are weak and therefore they do t last very long but I can help you with that, I also know that you aren't as dumb as you make people think, I've seen you decipher code text in the scroll that was made only for high ranking ninja could even hope to decipher, I also know about you to Hinata, I know the severe beatings your father give you and that he deems you a failure to the Hyuuga family and tha-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!"

"What jutsu does he mean Naruto?"

"It doesn't matter right now ojiisan. I'll tell you after this guy tel-" He then turns to see Hinata crying."Don't worry Hinata, I'll kill that bastard for hurting Hiashi. He'll regret all that hes done to y-" before he could finish she slapped him, her eyes still filled with tears as she said "Do not call my father a bastard!"

"But-but...He beats you Hinata I thought the reason you were going with me was to get away from all this!"

"Naruto-kun... You're so stupid sometimes. I'm leaving only because i can't stay think of a place without you."Hinata said in such a calming voice that he almost forgot she slapped him... Almost.

"So-so-so who are you anyways? AND WHY DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT US?!"

"My name is Uchiha I-" Before he could finish Naruto glowed with the same red chakra he had earlier.

_"YOU FUCKING UCHIHA BASTARD!DO YOU KNOW WE'RE MADARA IS?!"_ He lunged at the Uchiha but, mostly in vain for the moment he touched the Uchiha he changed into a murder of crows that flew out the window. And at the same time he reappeared behind Naruto grabbing him by the collar.

"Now see Hokage-sama, this is why you should have taught him how to control this by now."

"What interest do you have in him anyways? You couldn't have came back from hiding just to train Naruto."

"I, need him, if what I started becomes true we''ll need all the power this young one has to offer."

"_ANSWER ME YOU SCU-"_

"NARUTO STOP IT! HE is not your enemy his name is-"

"I am indeed an Uchiha nut i am not Uchiha Madara you should n=be able to tell that Kyuubi, my name is Uchiha Itachi."

************************************************** ******************  
Okay, i know i said id post one in a few days but then i got really busy with my personal amd it took me forever to decide who was gonna train naruto so i wrote like 4 different ones, and eventually seddled one this. Also, i know that this one is short sorry, i just needed to put something up. Also, i choose Itachi for reasons i'll explain next chapter and thank you for reading this :3


	5. Uchiha Itachi

" Uchiha Itachi." Naruto then fainted. After checking his chakra he noticed that it I sang the same as Madara, but the Kyuubi noticed that this Uchiha did have incredible power.

_"Boy listen, this man is strong. And though he does have much strength, he is not the same coward who placed me under that genjutsu, but since he is indeed strong he could become a valuable ally."_

_"_Why should I listen to you?"

"_Because **BOY**, I'm the main reason your still alive! And you want to train that pathetic body don't you! Now wake up, and listen to that man!"_He regained conciseness.

" Hey, Itaki guy, do you still wanna train me?"

" Itachi, and yes child."

" Naruto, I know that you want to get stronger. Theirs many people here that could train you. In fact, theirs this trainer Kakashi tha-"

" Ojima, is Itaki strong?"

" Itachi is one if the strongest ninja I've ever seen, but he-"

"Itaki, did you know my father?"

"Yes, his name was Niamikaze Minato, he trained under the talented Sanin Jiraiya, who himself was trained by you correct Hokage?"

"Well, yes him, Orochimaru, and Tsunade were my disciples but-"

" And, if I remember correctly you wanted Orochimaru to become your successor right?"

" We'll, yes but he was doing things that-"

"That even you couldn't cover up, right?"

" Are you accusing the hokage of-"

" Im not accusing him I'm sayin fact. Also, it was only after you com fronted Orochimaru left the village did you even consider someone else. Also, shortly after Orochimaru left he came to join the same group as I, but, as he did, I came to understand that the group wasn't really for me and so we left and decide to pursuit our own goals. "

"What sort of goals?"

"I assure you it does not involve the Leaf, although I can't say the same about Orochimaru, now Naruto, are you ready to make a decision?"

"Yeah, but I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to train Hinata as well." Hinata, then looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto, just looked at Itachi, although he was quite extatic.

"Hmmmmmm, well then girl? Would you like me to train you as well?" He said this with an uncharacteristic warmth.

" Y-Yes. I want to become strong like Naruto-kun."s

"Then I will train you as we'll Hinata, but can you come over here for a moment first." She walked sober towards Itachi and he went down on one knee and whispered something into Hinata's ear. Naruto noticed a change in Hinata's facial expression and thought what ever he was telling her must have been really great.

"Okay Itachi-sama."

"It's Itachi-sensei now okay little Hinata." He said with a smile and then rubbed Hinata's head. Naruto was confused, but he thought that Itachi's smile was suspicious ,but he decide not to mention it.

"So, bow that Hinata is coming with us I'd like to ask you for one more thing Itaki."

" Itachi! What is it?"

" Can you give me sometime to settle some stuff first."

" I'll meet the two of you at the villages main gate, in an hour if your not there I'll be leaving without you."

" Thanks Itaki!"

" 30 minutes."

"WHAT WHY?" But Itachi was already gone. Leaving a silence behind him.

"N-Naruto- kun, I'm going to go get my things from home."

"Huh, O okay Hinata, just don't be late!And then she left leaving Naruto alone with Sarutobi. Naruto, turned and started for the door himself.

"Naruto-"

"Im going so I can get stronger, I have no grudge against the village."

"Hmmmmmm, well okay well then promise me something Naruto."

"What is it?"

" You must return in two years from now."

"Why?"

" You mustad how how strong you have gotten by then, and then you will take a rest."

" Fine, if Itachi-sensei allows it, I gotta go now..." He turns around and sticks his arm out towards the hokage.

"And I promise by the time I get back ill be stronger then even you Ojisan!" Hokage smiled and shone Naruto's hand.

" I'm sure you will Naruto!"

" Well goodbye Ojisan!"

" Goodbye Naruto." Naruto left the Hokage's tower went home. The hokage got up from his chair and walked upstairs. He went up to the roof to look at the Monument.

"What do you think Minato-san? He has killed villagers, and yet I did nothing to stop him. He seemed very relaxed and calm now. Yet the Kyuubi's rage may toke over him at any time. *sigh* Have I made another mistake? I only hope whatever Itachi plans isn't to rough on him."

"SHIT! I only have 3 minutes to get back!" Naruto thought running as fast as he could down a road straight to the main gate. He was just 50 ft away when someone appeared in front of him. It was dark but Naruto was able to see what he was wearing. It looked like a man, wearing a white vest, with pitch black pants and a mask depicting a white tiger with red lines as whiskers.

" What are you going out- Kyuubi!" He ran at Naruto so fast Naruto couldn't have seen him. He heard the sound of metal clashing together.

" You were late Naruto." Naruto saw a kunai inches away away from his neck being held back Itachi's sword.

"Itaki! I'm sorry I was running as fast as I could!"

"Itaki? Wait, your-" Itachi stared at the man with the mask and the man soon fell.

"Who was that?"

" ANBU, hmmmm, seems like that spectical of a murder you did caused you to be targeted by these ANBU, we must hurry now, Hinata is waiting by the gate go with her and she'll take you to our camp for the night."

" Right... But after you have to tell me how you did that!" Naruto went to go meet up with Hinata.

"O, N-Naruto-kun your here, follow me." They started walking over were Itachi should Hinata were they will make camp.

"Hey, Hinata.."

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"

"You remeber the talk we had with the Hokage about me having the Kyuubi in me?"

"Yes."

" You know that I have a demon fox inside of me and that this fox is responsible for a lot people dying and yet your not scared of me?"

"W-well, Naruto-kun, uh hmm, I know that your good, and nice, a-and I look up to you."

" Why?! How do you know I'm good or nice? I killed those villagers! Is that what a good person does?!"

"B-but you did it t-to protect me, s-so yes." For a little while they just walked quietly.

"We-We're here." In front of them was a large boulder surrounded by trees.

"Hinata did you get us lost?!"

"N-no, look, release!" Nothing happened.

"Hinata I think you messed up."

"Release!" Itachi said from behind Naruto. After which the boulder disappered and in its place was a few tents and and a fire in the middle.

"Shit Itaki you scared me! So we're staying here for the night?"

"Yes, and in the morning were leaving."

"Were to?"

"To the Hidden Sound village."


	6. That Night

Naruto, Hinata and Itachi were all sitting around the camp Itachi set up, originally he planned it for just himself but after he decided to train Naruto and Hinata he improved it a little. Very little. He added 2 more sleeping bags and a fire. He wasn't going to put a fire because he didnt plan on staying long or allow himself to get caught from the smoke. But, he put a genjutsu around the smoke so it would be very difficult to spot it. They were sitting around the fire. It was almost normal. Almost, except for one thing.

"I've never heard of the hidden sound village." Said Naruto.

"Liar. I know that you weren't just talking to the Hokage about your dreams and nightmares. I know t he's told you a lot of things he shouldn't have and I know that you promised that you swore you would never tell anyone else. But listen, if I am to teach you than you must tell me the truth. If you lie again I will punish you."

"O no I'm so scar-" Before he could finish he saw Hinata getting stabbed with the katana that he was suppose to block, he wasn't fast enough. The sword went straight through her eye, the blood pouring down, and than he saw her body hit the ground with a sickening thud. He than saw it again. Him not being fast enough, the sword going through her eye and the thud. Again, not fast, sword, thud. Again and again and again and again. Each time ending the thud. Days, weeks, years, he had no idea how much time passed by, all he knew was he wasn't fast enough to save her and the sound of a person he loves falling lifeless on the ground. And then poof. He was back at the camp, Hinata was sitting their perfectly fine. He ran over to her with tears rushing down his face saying he was so sorry he wasn't fast enough to save her, and promised her that he will never let anyone hurt her ever again. Hinata just hugged him and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. She know that he doesn't cry over trifle matters. She didn't mean to watch him but she just happened to be in the area ( or so she likes to believe.)

£4yrs ago£

It was just a normal day for Hinata, she was out going to the training fields to practicing on the dummies. While for Naruto one of the villagers said something that really stuck to him. 'Why do you bother to keep on living!"' He keep repeating that to himself. ' Why am i alive?"He thought about his much he has done in his life, which wasn't really anything. He then responded the only way he could, he went to his favorite spot in the forest and cried. He cried, and cried, and cried. Hinata (who actually did just happened to be there) heard someone was sobbing nearby and saw his blonde hair. " Why? Why am I here? To just be hated by everyone! Whats the point!? I-I might as well*reached for a kunai* end it. NO, stop it...*puts kunia away and sighs* You really are pathetic sometimes you know? Alright well now suck it up you weakling! It's not gonna help you find out why the village hates you, its not gonna help you find your parents, and it definitely wont help you get stronger. Crying isn't gonna help you solve anything! I swear I will NEVER cry again!" £ end flashback £

Since that day Hinata has always looked up to him. And since that day she's never seen him like this. What could have happened?

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi said while rearranging the camps fire with a stick.

"What are y-you talking about Itachi-sensei?" Hinata said slightly startled at Itachi's abruptness.

" Your wondering what happened. I just told you."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain it once he stops crying." Naruto was crying into Hinata's shoulder still, without any signs of letting up. So instead of waiting for him to stop Itachi made him stop. He quickly ran up to Naruto and focused chakra into his elbow , and hit him in the center of hisback. Naruto's back arched forward and blood spat out of his mouth and fell on to Hinata's sweater. She stared in disbelief at what just unfurled. Itachi, after nearly braking Naruto's spine, calmly sat back down and waited for Naruto to get back up. Naruto, was feeling such immense pain " Shit! It feels like my chakra tubes are on fire and my spine is just adding to the fire. He stayed there a moment and then blacked out again.

"_Hey, boy look at me when I'm speaking to you!" N_aruto opened his eyes expecting to see Itachi but instead saw a humongous fox. Which was in an even larger cage, the fox hade nine tails, blood red fur, sharp teeth, and ( Naruto thought) cute little ears.

" So your the one that's been talking to me all this time? Well wadda know, the nine-tails has really cute ears!"

_"What did you say boy?!"_ The Kyuubi tried grasping Naruto through the bars of his cage. But, he could not fit through.

_"LISTEN BOY, this Itachi is EXTREMELY powerful. But, so are you. IF you allow me more to take over."_

"Why would I do that?! My dad risked his life to keep you in there!

_"LISTEN BOY! I CAN GIVE YOU ALL THE POWER YOU NEED! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME ILL OFFER YOU THIS!" _The Kyuubi then starts to calm down, while Naruto just stood there thinking.

"Hmmmmmm, can I think about it for a while?"

_"I'll give you a few ways but after that I WILL get an answer!"_

"Okay! Now let me go already! I need to talk to Itachi about something!"

"_Wait, that Itachi... Don't anger him again."_

"Why? Did you see the thing with Hinata?"

_"Look boy, your not the only one who has memories they'd rather forget!"_ And with that the Kyuubi turned around and slept while Naruto went back. He looked up to see Hinata's face. 'Her beautiful face.' he thought. He turned and then saw Itachi's face right next to him.

" I didn't expect you to be knocked out so easily..."

"YOU HIT ME REALLY FUCKING HARD! And, I was talking with the Kyuubi.(Naruto paused for a moment to think about if he should tell Itachi what he was talking about and he decided to trust his new sensei) "He has really cute pointy ears. He doesn't seem that bad. If you look past all the hate and 'I wanna destroy the world' vibes he gives off. O, and he wanna knows if I will let him take over, but I don't know yet. He's really strong and could help me out but then I don't know how I could pay him back, I mean if your given that much power how would you repay someone that ya know?" The Kyuubi although not saying anything to Naruto, heard this and thought to himself, "_I've never even considered how he could REPAY me...hmmmmmmmm, this kid really isn't that bad..."_

Naruto waitedfor Itachi's response.

Itachi did nothing. He just said 'Hmmmmmmmmm' and went back to stirring around the fire. Hinata though looked more shocked. She didn't really know what to think, she knew he wouldn't hurt her or anyone else unless he needed to. But, if the Kyuubi is controlling him...

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"Huh, O uhhh nothing. So I-Itachi-sensei , the thing you did to Naruto, a-are you gonna explain it now?"

"Huh? Wait THE FUCK YOU DID THAT ITAKI? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Child, do you want me to do it again? No, then listen to me. I assume you know what a genjutsu is correct?"

Naruto shook his head, not wanting to lie to him again.

"Well, the Uchiha clan-"

"Now I remember why you looked so familiar! Aren't you in the same clan as Sasuke?" Itachi looked at Naruto with somewhat a sad look. Kinda like remorse, or regret. No, more like, loneliness? Well not until this point had Naruto ever seen a different emotion on Itachi's face ( well at least not when he was talking to Naruto) so it was kinda hard to make it out.

"Naruto, how do you know of Sasuke?"

"Well, we were in the same class for awhile and I thought, well before I met Hinata-chan, that he would be the one person I could connect to."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well he seemed like he was lonely to, and I thought since we were both lonely we could get along ya know?" Naruto stopped looking at Itachi and started right at the fire.

"But I was wrong, he was always rude to me, and was a show off and a jerk! *sigh* Admittedly he was the best in our class though, and fighting him wasn't a really good idea in the first place, but he was really starting to piss me off! And when we fought u could've won! If it wasn't for his distracting attacks! His snarky attitude, his ego, and the way he acts! It's like he wants somebody to help him but he just acts like a jerk ya know!?" Itachi's face grew more sullen, ( from Naruto's perspective at least) but the moment Itachi saw Naruto look at him, Itachi changed his face to his normal bored expression.

"Naruto we'll talk more about his later, but now get some rest. We have to go on quite a journey to get to the hidden sound...…And please refrain from waking up early."

"Huh? Why Itaki-sensei?" Itachi put him under a genjutsu that caused Naruto to fall asleep.

"Hinata." Itachi said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yes Itachi-sensei?"

"Watch over him for me. I must look for someone."

"W-Who are you looking for?"

"Hinata, I know many different jutsus, but many Naruto cannot learn because he does not posses the sharigan. But, i know of someone who could help teach Naruto jutsu i cannot."

"C-Can't I not help you look for this p-person?" Hinata thought she saw Itachi blush. 'That couldn't be, I must have imagined it.' She thought. While, Itachi thought of an excuse without having to tell her the truth about the person he was looking for.

"N-No Hinata, the man I'm looking for, well, lets say he isn't the most responsible animal on the pond. And I won't take long, I believe to know his location." And without waiting to here Hinata's response he poofed into a close of smoke and disappeared.

*sigh* 'I'm-i'm staying with Naruto-kun alone!' She thought and she curled up next to Naruto like a cat would to its owner. She didn't expect for him to pu his arm over her though! So she just froze there, and Reyes to stop herself from having a nosebleed. So she thought about what Itachi said.

"Not the most responsible animal in the pond? What does Itachi-sensei mean by that?" She thought as she enjoyed Naruto wrapped around her. What she didn't know was that was quite an accurate description of the man Itachi was looking for. And, indeed he found him.

THANK YOU FOR READING! revision 2( I swear I'll pay more attention to grammar and my lousy writings)

Alright, so Naruto FINALLY got a talk with his sensei, albeit a short one but it was a talk. And I'm trying to make the chapters longer, more descriptive, and easier to read so yea. But, I do still have school so it's kinda hard to write this and do school work at the same time. Plus, I have to do some other things after school, so I really only have a few hours free of my day. And it's kinda hard to think up more materiel for the story itself. But it's still fun for me! Also thank you to all the people who's been reviewing my fanfic, sorry I haven't said anything before, I just noticed it, so sorry. Also, the reason chapter one is really crappy is because I need a platelet of what I'm not suppose to do, but if you guys want me to fix it I will. So yea thanks for reading this, and I'll probably post the next one either before or after Halloween. Bye :3


End file.
